Bizalomjáték
by Avrilbands
Summary: Draco és Pansy 4 év után újra összefutnak egy kórházban. A külön töltött idő mit sem változtatott az érzéseiken egymás iránt, sőt. De ekkor a képbe furakodik egy veszedelmes banda, és lehet, hogy senkiben sem bízhatnak, de vajon egymásban?


1. A kórházi találkozó

Az összes mardekáros azt hitte együtt maradnak. De nem így történt. Habár tényleg úgy tűnt Draco Malfoy és Pansy Parkinson többre hivatottak, az utolsó év után az iskolában vége lett kapcsolatuknak. De akkor még ők sem tudták, hogy az égiek nem szakították őket végleg szét.

-Jó estét! Shanda&Sheymesh. Itt Diana Flock beszél. Miben segíthetek? … Ó, máris kapcsolom. – szólt az ikertükörbe egy öreg, vörös kontyos boszorkány. – Kisasszony a 3-ason az apja hívja.

A hosszú hátközépig érő, sötétbarna hajú fiatal nő vette fel a tükröt.

- Szia apa! – szólt bele Pansy – Mi történt veled?!

Charlie Parkinson arca teli volt vágásokkal és sebekkel. Lánya rémült szemekkel tapadt a képernyőre.

- A Szent Mungóban vagyok.

- Micsoda?! Apa…

- Gyere be kérlek! – nyögte a fájdalomtól eltorzult arccal.

- Már indulok is. – kapta össze táskáját és cuccait a lány. Hófehér kabátját magára terítette és szó nélkül hoppanált.

- Charlie Parkinsonhoz jöttem, a lánya vagyok. – hadarta.

- 2. emelet 213-as szoba.

Magassarkúba nehéz futni, de ez kevésbé érdekelte Pansy-t, csak futott az ajtók mellett, a végtelen hosszúságúnak tűnő folyosón. Végre megpillantotta, amit keresett. Benyitott a szobába, ahol félhomály derengett. Hát igen, ennél jobban is megoldhatták volna. Az ágyban ott feküdt Charlie, aki meglepődve nézte a szaggatott lélegzetvételű, zilált Pansy-t.

A nő mit sem törődve mással, a földre ejtette táskáját majd odaszaladt az ágyhoz.

- Pansy… de gyors voltál. – ült fel a férfi és szorosan magához ölelte a vékony nőt.

- Jaj Malazár, csak 2 napra hagytalak egyedül.

- Pansy Parkinson? A nevem Gil Rossom, ez itt a társam Draco Malfoy. A varázsbűn-üldözési főosztály auror parancsnokságától jöttünk. Feltehetnénk pár kérdést?

Pansy hatalmas szemekkel nézett a magas, ősz, öreg férfira és a nála alacsonyabb tejfölszőke, helyes Draco Malfoy-ra. _Alig változott. _Férfiasabb lett, és most komoly arcáról eltűnt minden tini vonás. Ugyanolyan helyes és csábító maradt, hiába 4 év.

A nő nem tudta levenni szemeit Dracoról, ahogy az sem róla. Fekete öltönyt és inget viselt és kékesszürke átható szemeit a sötét szempárba fúrta. Egyre csak vizslatták a másikat, mikor már kezdett ez átcsapni valami másba – legalábbis a kívülállók ezt így látták.

- Ms. Parkinson? - Gil hangja rángatta őket vissza a valóságba.

- Mibe keveredtél? – morogva fordult hátra a beteghez.

- Ne feltételezz ró…

- Bocsáss meg, de ne mondd, hogy nincs rá okom. – sziszegte közbevágva – Mégis mi történt? – fordult Dracohoz.

- Gyere elmondom. – léptek ki a folyosóra – Apádat megtámadta a magát Vinzennek nevező banda.

- Akik kirabolták a Gringotts-ot is? – Pansy hangja egy oktávval feljebb ugrott.

- Igen, idejében odaértünk, de nem tudtuk elkapni őket – folytatta Draco – Apád pedig nagyon súlyos állapotban volt. Nem egy átkot kapott.

- És gondolod hogy… Mit akartak tőle? – Dracot magafelé fordította a karjánál, hogy lássa az arcát.

- Gazdagok vagytok, de a Vinzen banda már kedvtelésből nekiront ártatlanoknak. Nem Charlie volt az első áldozat.

- Tehát csak véletlenszerű?

- Szerintünk igen, de védelmet kaptok majd.

Draco végig nyugodt, halk hangon beszélt, komoly arccal Pansy-t fürkészte.

- Köszönöm. – súgta halk hangon, kissé remegve. Hátratántorgott a falig, ahol térdre támaszkodva állt meg fejét lelógatva. Draco aggódva nézte a lányt. Nem tudta eldönteni, hogy csak fáradt, vagy kiborult ahogy az apját látta, netán fél. Bizonytalankodva elindult a lány elé, és felsegítette. A szemük ismét találkozott, a hideg kék, komoly, vizsgáló és a meleg barna, teli kérdéssel és… talán félelemmel?

- Minden rendben? Jól vagy? – emelte fel a hangját a férfi megragadva a nő felkarját, aki lassan megrázta a fejét; szemei egyre jobban teltek könnyekkel.

- Pansy? Pans nem lesz semmi baj. – Draco tehetetlenül ölelte az elgyengült, remegő testet. Pansy megszorította a férfi karjait, így feljebb húzva magát, hozzásimult a férfihez. Draco egyik kezét a lány derekán tartotta, hogy az össze ne essen netán, míg másik kezével nyugtatóan simogatta a fejét. Pansy kezeit becsúsztatta a férfi derekára, míg arcát a nyakhajlatába fúrta. Már nem könnyezett, de lélegzése egy kicsit sem lett könnyebb. Ugyanis az orrával olyan erősen érezte a férfias, bódító illatot, hogy kezdte elveszteni a gondolatait. Egyre-egyre törtek rá az emlékek a hangokról, az érintésekről, az illatokról, az egész kapcsolatukról.

_Na nem, Pansy, azonnal abbahagyod az álmodozást! Elég volt!_ Szidta magát. _Nem is akarom. Vagy akarnám? És ha igen? Draco attól még nagyon is kétes. Habár itt van és még mindig ölel. De nem, ez csak egy olyan… baráti ölelés. Vagy több? Istenem, mit gondolhat?... Ez az! Gondol. Miért nem nézem meg a gondolatait? Ha ügyes vagyok észre se fogja venni. Nem, ezt nem tehetem. De miért nem? Hiszen „Mindörökké Mardekár", nem? De, de ahhoz kéne a pálcám… basszus…_

Draco mit sem sejtve a nő gondolatairól, csak ölelte, játszadozva a fényes, sima hajtincsekkel, néha meg-megszagolva őket, amikből csak úgy áradt a nyugtató és egyben ínycsiklandozó barack illat.

Egyszer csak cipőkopogás ütötte meg fülüket. Draco a sarok felé fordította tekintetét, majd lenézve a lányra lassan elengedte. Nagyon furcsa volt abbahagyni az ölelést. _De talán még lesz ilyen. Na jó, fogd be Malfoy!_

Mindketten ugyanarra gondoltak, de a világért nem árulták volna el a másiknak. Vagy igen?

A sarkon Lucius Malfoy kanyarodott be.

- Apám. – sietett elé kézfogással Draco.

- Fiam. Pansy. – nyomott kézcsókot az apró kézfejre. – Hallottam mi történt, és jöttem amint tudtam. – Hát igen. Charlie és Lucius szinte elválaszthatatlan barátok lettek, míg csemetéik a Roxfortban voltak, és persze a szakítás se engedték el a másikat.

- Köszönöm. Ez nagyon kedves Lucius.

- Ez természetes. Mellesleg védelmet már biztosítottam a családjának, míg a banda be nem lesz zárva az Azkabanba.

- Nagyon köszönöm Lucius. De ez…

- Barátainkért mindent, nemde?

Pansy pirulva egy halvány mosollyal bólintott. Lucius ellépve mellette vigasztalón simítva meg a nő hátát, majd belépett a betegszobába. Mikor ismét egyedül maradtak:

- Tehát valaki mindig lesz mellettünk?

- Igen. – válaszolta Draco somolyogva.

- Aurorok?

- Igen.

- Nekem nincs rá annyira szükségem, mint a szüleimnek. Jól bánok a pálcával.

- Valóban. – bólintott – De mit tennél 6 emberrel szemben egy magad?

- Hányan védenének?

- Ne aggódj sokan vagyunk. – mosolygott gúnyolódva – 5-en leszünk nálad. 3 kint, 2 bent. Felváltva 2 csapat fog védeni éjjel-nappal.

- Nagyon hálás vagyok, de… nem felesleges ez, ha a banda csak találomra választ áldozatot? – vonta fel egyik szépívű szemöldökét.

Draco arca elkomorodott és feszülten válaszolt:

- A Vinzen banda mindenkit megölt eddig. Aki túlélte az első támadást, azzal később végeztek. Nagyon jó információ forrásuk van. Bárkit megtalálnak, bárhol és bármikor. És mivel Charlie-t…

- … nem tudták megölni elsőre, eljönnek érte. – fejezte be Pansy rekedten.

- Igen. És nem esik nehezükre ilyenkor a _családtagjait is_ bántani. – nézett erősen a sötét szemekbe.

- Tehát, lehet hogy fenn vagyok a listán?

- Khm… gyere menjünk.

- Hová?

- Hazaviszlek. – közölte, majd megragadta Pansy-t és elkezdte húzni kifele.

- A táskám benn maradt.

- Akkor hozd. – állt meg Draco hirtelen.

Pansy sietett vissza. Lent beültek egy sötétített autóba, felpörgött a motor és már el is tűnt az úton a fekete BMW.


End file.
